


Problem

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Flatmates [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Big Brother Mycroft, Humor, Sherlock is a drama queen, shoot the cabbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock is dramatic and John is pragmatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem

“Seriously, Sherlock, there is not a _thing_ I can do about a cabbie strike.”  
  
“You could shoot them,” Sherlock groaned. His chin was down to his chest and his hands gripped his temples. Due to the strike, they had been forced to take the Tube, and the sensory overload had been too much for the detective.  
  
“Bit Not Good, and I don’t think that shooting more cabbies would help,” John replied dryly. “Do you want tea?”  
  
“I want my brain to shut off!” his flatmate moaned. He sprawled back in his chair melodramatically, his longs legs dangling over one arm and his head tipped backward over the other, one boney arm thrown over his eyes for good measure.  
  
John suppressed a giggle as he headed to the kitchen and switched on the kettle. He did sympathize with the man—he knew that it was virtually impossible for Sherlock to ignore all that incoming data—but he really could be a complete Drama Queen.  
  
“Why don’t you ask Mycroft for use of a car until the strike is over?” he suggested, examining two mugs for signs of body parts, and was startled by suddenly being grabbed by the shoulders and shaken.  
  
“John, are you _mad?_ I would rather ride the Underground for a thousand hours than ask for help from my brother!”  
  



End file.
